RolePlay Drabbles
by RainyDelinquent
Summary: Drabbles for a Role-Play of ours.
1. Chapter 1

These are drabbles for a Role-Play of ours. -uploaded for safekeeping-

* * *

><p><strong>Guilty Pleasures<strong>

* * *

><p>Mason hated himself. Or at least his heart. Even after everything that had happened between him and Trey, it still refused to get over him. Or he did. He wasn't sure of much anything anymore. After their first meeting at the docks Trey had insisted that they have frequent meetings like that just to 'talk'. And by talk, he most likely meant Mason coming just to hear him beg for Mason to come back to him.<p>

Back to his mansion, with its home like quality, spacious yard and beautiful woods, back to Cole and Barlow who he told Mason numerous times missed him very much, and back to Trey who assured him that all he could think of lately was him being back in his arms again.

Bullshit, right? Absolute bullshit, all of it. Trey was born a liar and nothing would change as long as he lived, promises made or not. Right? He didn't know. They had only met one time after the docks before Trey had left for a long amount of time. Throughout that time though, he still heard from him through several letters and packages that had been sent to him from various locations all over the world, which were all currently hidden in different parts of his room.

Mason sighed from his thoughts and took another long gulp from his bottle of tequila. He had been doing that a lot lately. Drinking. It made him feel better. And for a minute, he forgets that everything that had happened with Trey had been his fault. Especially with Mim. He removed the bottle from his lips and bowed his head, eyes glancing downward.

He didn't expect him to forgive him for the things he had done, ever. It was selfish, he had almost gotten his brother killed, and it was all because of his greedy actions! He wiped the thought away before it got too carried away and took another big sip from his bottle. A hiccup escaped him. Just a few hours ago another letter had come from Trey informing Mason that he was back in town for a night or so, and he wanted him to meet him at a local hotel nearby.

This was different than just meeting at the docks, or at a park, or at a restaurant. It was a hotel. A place where he had made a bad choice and almost lost the life of Mim. A place where he and Trey had spent a lot of time together, a place where he had first gotten drunk with him, and a place where he had also drunkenly confessed his love to him. It held memories, different place or not, and the big question was whether he should go or not. He sighed again, falling back onto his bed and taking another long drink.

It had been hours. At least one or two of them. He was still drinking, even still. His thoughts didn't make sense anymore, but he was sure he came to a conclusion.

He was going to go.

* * *

><p>The information had been written in the letter, and he memorized it, as he wandered the hallways of the hotel he had been directed to. The numbers continued to move higher until he found the one he was looking for, right in the middle of the hallway, to his right. Treys room. Mason sighed heavily before raising his fist and knocking on the door as strongly he could.<p>

It took a few moments before the door opened, but when it did, Mason couldn't help but stupidly grin and gaze.

Trey raised a curious eyebrow. "Mason. I didn't expect you to-."

"Oh good, you really _are_ back," He cried, throwing his arms around him in a hug. "I-I missed you. I missed you very very much." He continued to confess, finding himself snuggling into the man's chest.

"You've been drinking?" Trey responded nonchalantly, gently pulling Mason away from him and leading him into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Well yes I, well…just a little bit, yes." He stumbled over his words drunkenly and immediately found comfort in sitting down on the huge queen bed placed in the middle of the room.

Trey followed and stood before him. "Why?"

Mason shrugged, but didn't respond. So Trey continued.

"I've been traveling lately, as you know, and I've seen a lot of things," He moved closer, until he was at the edge of the bed, and leaned forward. "It gave me a lot of time to think."

Mason blinked. "Oh? It has..? A-about what...you've been thinking about?"

He was even closer now, his lips only a few inches from his right ear. Mason could feel his breath against his skin, leaving chills going throughout his body and his heartbeat speeding up faster.

"You," Came the heated reply from Trey, before he connected his lips to his neck.

Mason gasped. It had been so long since Trey had done anything physical to him, and now, now he was. And…it felt, well, god it felt good. A moan left his lips.

"And the way you used to act when we first met," Another kiss to the neck. "Strong." Another kiss. "Determined." The kiss turned into sucking. "Angry with the world." The sucking turned into biting. And then it suddenly ended, he pulled away. "I do tend to miss that side of you, Mason."

"I-I wasn't!" Mason retorted, a blush taking place on his face. "You…were...you were just mean! And…And…" He faded out at a loss of excuses before looking up at curiously. "You stopped?"

Trey chuckled. "I will continue, if that's what you want."

Mason glanced down. "I...I don't know."

"Well, then how about I continue, and if you don't want me to keep going, say for me to stop."

"And..," Mason hiccupped. "Y-you, will you do that?"

Trey nodded. "Yes, Mason. I will."

Though Mason had a growing urge to say something, something important, he couldn't quite remember what it was, and then Trey's lips were on his own. He kissed back eagerly, wrapping his arms around his neck and drawing him back onto the bed with him. The kiss deepened, and Mason felt hands on his body, slowly descending him.

When they reached his length, he moaned loudly and pulled away from the kiss, gazing at Trey from behind half lidded eyelids, face flushed. The man didn't notice, however, seeing as he was now too occupied with removing both their clothing. Mason wanted to tell him to stop, but he couldn't. Not only did he not know how to say it, but he was also beginning to wonder why he would want him to in the first place.

It almost seemed as though this was normal, that this was how things should be and he shouldn't complain, but give in and accept it. Before he could think any farther, a loud hiss and moan was heard. It took him a few moments to realize it was him. Glancing down he noticed Trey had licked his right nipple and was now blowing on it, instantly making it hard.

"A-ah...mmm." He moaned in bliss.

Trey smirked at his reactions, and repeated the process on the left side before descending further down. Mason closed his eyes and not long after felt something prod at his entrance. He pushed down willingly, accepting the fingers to make their way inside him, and moaned loudly. Trey had done two at once, and soon added a third, making their movements slow and long inside of Mason. Naturally, a quicker pace was demanded by the younger of them, but Trey declined his request, continuing to tease and prolong his pleasure.

Mason groaned and looked down at his hardened and leaking cock. He let out a whimper from its neglect and gave his old master a pleading look. It seemed to work, because soon he was moaning loudly in pleasure from its sudden attention.

"Mmm...Yes…yesss."

He was shortly prepared enough for Trey to put his cock inside of him, but when he removed his fingers and placed his tip at the entrance Mason spoke up unexpectedly.

"No...Trey...w-wait, please, wait."

The man raised an eyebrow, but obliged. "Mason..?" He questioned.

"I-I...I can't. I really can't," He shook his head. "Please just-..No sex." He hiccupped.

"You are already quite into it Mason, are you sure you want for me to stop?"

"Yes...I-..I think..." He placed his own hand onto his cock and slowly began to stroke himself absentmindedly. "Mmm...Yes."

Trey watched for a moment before placing his own hand onto Mason's and moving it faster along his cock. The rhythm continued for a short amount of time before Mason came, and they both pulled their hands away. Trey collapsed beside him and pulled him close, letting him rest his head against his chest.

"Thank you…" He heard Mason murmur softly.

Trey didn't reply. Silence filled the room for a long time before he finally said something.

"I want you to come with me."

Mason blinked in curiosity. "Come?...Come with you where?"

"I have another big meeting, out of town. I will be gone for a while, but I want you to come with."

"But-…but I have things, and..!"

"It wouldn't be for too long, and I will pay for everything."

"Oh…I don't know," Mason frowned. "It's-..Well doesn't it just seem a bit...?" He sighed.

"Risky, dangerous, thrilling?" Trey smirked. "Aren't you into that kind of thing?"

"No no…none of that," He seemed as though he were in deep thought, suddenly he blushed. "It …kind of reminds me of a romantic getaway. Y-you know, the ones you see in movies? Really really old ones?"

Trey chuckled. "I suppose you could see it that way, yes. If you think discussing popular country trades is romantic."

Mason smirked. "Oh no, it's the pleasure part that had me thinking that."

"Really? How intriguing." The man pulled Mason into a deep kiss, and smirked into when he felt him kiss back.

Moments later, Mason was back to laying his head on Treys chest with his eyes closed, silence had fallen between them once again and Trey was brushing his hand through Masons hair absentmindedly.

"I do wish you were mine again, Mason."

He got no response.

"It could be just you, and me. Just like before. Forever."

Again, no response. Suddenly Mason sat up from his position and slipped out of bed, "I- I should go, now." He spoke, as he went in search for his clothes.

"Yes, of course." Trey sighed disappointedly, as he sat up as well and watched him.

Mason soon recovered all of his clothes and dressed himself, before looking to Trey.

"And now Mason, will you promise _me_ something?"

"Yes? Yes…I will. I will promise you."

"I want you to promise you will seriously consider coming with me to that meeting."

"I-…" He went quiet for a moment. "I promise."

"Good. Now," Mason watched as Trey got up and walked over to him, he closed his eyes as Trey cupped his chin and brought him in for a light kiss. "I miss you." He murmured softly, and Mason shivered slightly.

"Yes-..I know, I know. Sometimes I-…I do too, sometimes." He spoke softly in reply before glancing away. "Goodbye Trey."

Mason turned from him and slowly walked out of the room, thoughts and emotions wildly buzzing throughout him. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

><p><em>Part two uploaded soon. ;)<em>


	2. Lost In The Turmoil Part 1

Slade walked into the local institute for Jump City's mentally ill, a blank look on his unmasked face. The call he received earlier wasn't a pleasant one, but he immediately left his lair to go across town and meet with his son here. With Mason.

One of the nurses ushered him into the cold and white looking visiting room, and there he was left with the pale and agitated looking teen. He approached a chair facing him, and took a seat—his eyes automatically studying over the younger's features. Mason looked tired, as though he'd been through a war camp and barely survived with his life. He had deep circles under his also unmasked eyes, and his hair was a mess. His eyes scanned over every inch of the room before finally focusing on his own, and when they did, they narrowed.

"What…" Was the first word Slade heard him speak, and it was laced with icy disgust and anger.

"Mason," Slade deadpanned a reply, and folded his hands in his lap. "What happened?"

The teen mercenary let his tongue run over his teeth, his eyes still locked on the man's in front of him, his face looking as though he were taking deep thought over the question.

"He has to go," Mason spoke coldly, his blue grey eyes narrowing further than they had before. "I almost fucking had him."

Slade snorted at this. By 'almost' had him, he meant that he had murdered several innocents in the hopes that it would lure the criminal to him. The plan hadn't worked, of course, and the insane boy had been taken in to this mental institute, only to be sent to jail once he was released. This time Slade might not bail him out, however.

"You killed innocents," Slade's voice was surprisingly calm compared to Mason's, hoping that this tone would have him calm down.

Mason shrugged. "They had to go. They would eventually." He shot back quickly as a response and Slade's eye widened by a bit. The explanation he had used sounded so carefree, so different than any other excuse he had ever used to kill someone. And as a mercenary himself, this made Slade worry more.

"I'm letting you know now that you have to let this man go, Mason," It had been so long since Slade had seen Mason, and he hated to finally be able to see him again. Like this. Out of control, lost to the world, and full of rage.

"I won't. You can't stop me. No one can," He fired off, and Slade watched as he dug his fingernails into his thighs. "He'll die. Just like everyone else that gets in my way of my mission. It's all part of the plan," Mason smirked. "I'll find a way out, Slade."

The words he heard Mason speak began to make him feel a bit uneasy, even with as much insanity as Slade could handle. There was never a time that Mason had called him anything but dad, so when he heard him say his name—he froze for a few seconds.

"If that's how it's going to be, you'll have to be taken down," Slade simply replied, his voice dropping to a lower octave at this.

Mason stiffened, looking scared for a mere moment before snorting and averting his gaze.

"I'd like to know what has you so obsessed with catching this man, however."

A small sigh escaped the teen, and an airy laugh followed it. "He needs to be stopped for everything and there's no other way," Slowly his gaze met back with Slade's again.

Just as the man was about to say something else, though, the nurse that had led him there returned and pressed her palms against the skirt of her uniform, her mouth forming into a straight line and her eyebrows furrowing somewhat nervously.

"Sir, I'm sorry but—Mason has another visitor and we have a one visitor policy for new patients…" She hesitated to look into Slade's eye as her own pair seemed fixed on the ground.

Slade nodded, and gave Mason a stern look before standing. "I'll be back in a few days. Goodbye, Mason."

He got no reply.

Mason felt exhausted from his medication by the time his next visitor entered the room, and his drowsiness was starting to get the best of his focus. A soft and concerned voice called out for him, and he frowned.

"Mason," The voice repeated itself, and he blinked hard until the figure's face came into clear vision.

Trey. He bit down onto his tongue hard, and then clenched his teeth.

"Yeah," He muttered, and leaned back in his chair.

"I heard about what happened. Is this why you left a few weeks ago? To find this man?"

The teen only nodded, but more in a proud way than a regretful way and seemed more interested in the wall than Trey's face. There was a silence, and then Mason felt as Trey took his surprisingly cold hand in his.

"Mason. I can help you. You don't have to do this."

His voice sounded desperate, and Mason flinched.

"No, you can't. No one can help and you have to leave me alone. You didn't help before and you can't help now. You turned just like everyone else. You sent me in," He hissed coldly, his own voice hinted with a coat of hurt.

"I didn't," Trey protested. "I had no idea what you were up to until now."

Mason drew in a breath, and solemnly shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

"I want to understand."

The breath that Mason had been holding released slowly and he let his gaze drop to the floor.

"I'm tired," He declared, his voice sounding tired but tight.

There was a long silence, and Trey eyed him over for a small moment, his face twisting into a worried expression. As soon as Mason stood, the same nurse as before entered the room and began to lead Mason back to his room. His shoulders were slumped as he walked, and his eyelids drooped heavily, as though he were going to fall asleep at any second. Trey guessed they had given him drugs to keep him calm.

When the nurse returned, he reached for something in his pocket and handed it to her. It was a book. The cover was brown, and slightly torn, being very old, but he took good care of most of his books. The cover read "Lost in the Turmoil"— in shiny gold letters, and when the nurse raised an eyebrow, he also slipped her a few twenty dollar bills.

"Give this to Mason. He needs something to occupy his time here, and I'm sure this book might help him a little."

The nurse gave him an uncertain look.

"I'm not supposed to take things like this to patients. For any amount of money,"

"Please," Trey tried again, and he gently pushed the book closer to her. "It's all I ask of you."

At first, Trey was unsure of if the nurse would take it or not, with the way her whole face seemed to frown over this—but after a few scans through it, she met his gaze silently confirming it, and quickly left the room, which Trey took as a dismissal to leave. So after watching her walk down the hallway with the book tucked neatly under her nurse coat, he turned and did just that.

Mason spent a lot of his time in his room. He had given up on keeping track of the days, so sometimes a week would roll by without him noticing, and then a month. It seemed like just yesterday that one of his nurses had pulled him aside to tell him that his stay would have to be extended, and he about lashed out on her, if not for the pills he had taken earlier that made him too drowsy to care.

Occasionally he would eye the book that Trey had left for him so long ago, only having read a few pages. It was an old 1930's book about a man who gained a mental condition after an accident at war, and how he had to deal with it to take care of his family. –Just like he should, but couldn't. Mason would give the book a disgusted look, and turn over in his bed so he wouldn't have to look at it. Things seemed easier when he turned away from the problems in life.

He couldn't stay in his room all the time, however. There were days the nurses would drag him out of bed, and he would involuntarily shuffle down the long boring halls to rooms where he would have to socialize with others. Sometimes he'd have to join the support group meetings, but they never helped, and he lied. They all thought he was doing better, with all thoughts of killing drifting from his mind. That he was finally beginning to find peace here, and he told them that if he didn't show up to their next meeting because he was released, not to be surprised.

But he always came back. And he never felt as though he were getting better. The longer he stayed here, the more he desperately wanted to get out so he could kill the man responsible for so much damage to him. It kept him up at night, but it didn't matter. He didn't need his strength for anything. The only people that would visit him were Slade and Trey. Mason didn't care where anyone else was, that didn't matter either.

A nurse entered the room and placed a tray of food on his bed, and he dazedly picked at it after she left. When he was released from here, he would head to jail anyway. There would probably be no true escape for him in life because of what he did, but he didn't regret it. He doubted he ever would. The smell from the food on his tray drifted into his nostrils, and he eyed it with more interest this time.

There was a toasted chicken sandwich with chips lying beside it. Mason bit at his cheek and placed the tray aside for later, deciding to sleep instead. He hadn't had any pills this morning, but he was still feeling a bit exhausted. Sleeping was much more difficult without the pills nowadays, he realized, and found himself stuck staring at the ceiling. Eventually, though, he fell asleep.

It was several long weeks later when Trey visited him again, and when the man eyed Mason upon entering, he instantly knew he thought he looked worse. He felt worse.

"Mason…" He spoke softly, and took one of his hands.

Mason instantly pulled away, as though Trey's hands were made of fire, and glared.

"Why are you even here…?" He spat in disgust, his mouth curling into a scowl.

"I'm here because I care," Trey responded, and settled with putting his hands in his own lap.

"No, you don't." The teen replied slowly, his words dragging out as though he were trying to explain this to a young child.

The man gave him an unreadable expression. "You could get yourself hurt with this behavior, Mason."

"Qu' est-ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort," Mason smirked, his head tilting to the side in a teasing manner.

The words mixed with the actions made Trey clench his teeth, and a small hint of frustration flickered in his eyes.

"I brought you a surprise," The man then said, and his voice continued to sound a bit strained.

Mason cocked an eyebrow silently, and let his expression harden—his smirk quickly disappearing.

"I don't want another stupid book,"

Trey looked un-phased at this. "It isn't." He replied calmly, and the door he had come through opened.

The person that entered the room next walked in slowly, and Mason quickly noted the scared look on his face. The very _familiar _scared look on his face.

"Mim," Mason's eyes flashed as he walked in, and he found himself lightly grinding his teeth as the boy approached. "What are you doing here?"

"I…came with Trey," He spoke timidly, before taking a seat next to the man. "We're worried about you."

Worried? Worried didn't cut it. They let him be taken in, and neither of them did anything about it. He was a criminal, and they knew it, so they didn't do anything.

"Why worry?" Mason's gaze now switched between the two of them. "I'm going to rot in hell anyway."

Trey's expression twisted into a look of pain, and Mim's eyes were now shining with sadness.

"Mason, why did you do it?" His brother managed to whimper weakly.


End file.
